


In Your Sights

by lightswoodmagic (sarah_writes)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec is so awkward, Designer!Magnus, Izzy is a good sister, Jace is a good brother, M/M, Sniper!Alec, Swearing, i just love them all, like a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/lightswoodmagic
Summary: When Alec and Jace are sent on a sniper mission in Brooklyn, Alec needs to use a penthouse apartment as his location. It's fine though, because the man who lives there is away for another week.Until he's not.And did Alec mention how attractive this guy is?Alec is fucked.





	In Your Sights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_crownless_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/gifts).



> I hope you like it, and that it's what you were expecting! <3

Alec Lightwood walked through the halls of Institute Security, nodding at Raj and Lydia as he went to pass by their office.

“Hey, Alec!”

Alec sighed as he stopped and stepped back into the doorway, lifting his arm to rest against the frame as he leant against it.

“Afternoon Raj, what can I do for you?” he asked, eyes opening wide as he caught the apple that suddenly flew towards him at a surprising speed. Alec grinned, taking a bite as Lydia smirked at him from her desk.

“Nice catch, Lightwood,” Lydia remarked, throwing another apple in the air before catching it and quickly lobbing it at Raj, who caught it without even looking.

“Thanks, Branwell,” Alec said around his mouthful before turning to the other desk, “were you wanting to talk to me Raj?”

“Just wanted to let you know Jace was looking for you,” Raj replied, carefully slicing his apple with a knife he’d seemingly pulled from nowhere, “seriously, he’s asked us about five times if we’ve seen you.”

Alec rolled his eyes as he pushed away from the door frame, “I’m heading into a meeting with him and my parents now. I think he’s just excited about a new assignment, it’s been weeks since we’ve been in the field.”

“Yeah well, world class snipers just aren’t as needed anymore obviously,” Lydia smirked, laughing at the affronted expression on Alec’s face.

“I can do other things too, you know,” Alec grumbled as he started to move away, “thanks for the heads up about Jace!”

Alec waved as Raj and Lydia’s goodbyes travelled after him down the hall. As he got closer to the lifts, he started to feel the buzz of anticipation flowing through his veins. Alec was a trained sniper of the highest quality, destined for greatness since before he’d even been born. His parents, Robert and Maryse, had taken over Institute Security from Alec’s grandparents 30 years ago, just five years before Alec was born. On the outside, it appeared to be a run of the mill security company dealing with private security for events, government officials, and anyone with the right amount of money. Those in the know however, knew what the company was truly about; high profile, sometimes illegal assignments approved by the US government and carried out by the highest calibre of agents to undertake anything from information collection and theft to torture, murder and assassinations. Alec’s younger brother Max often referred to them all as spies, and while Alec hated the term he couldn’t argue that it seemed to suit his profession better than anything else.

He’d started training with the combat and weapons expert Hodge when he was seven years old, learning simple combat moves and learning how to wield a staff correctly before moving onto proper blades only one month after his training had begun. He’d progressed swiftly after that, faster than anyone before him had. He remembered seeing his parents standing in the doorway to the training room, looks of pride and hope on their faces as he’d picked up a bow and arrow for the first time three months later. He still remembered when he wrapped his fingers around it and everything felt _right_ , how it suddenly felt like he knew why he was here, why he was going through all this training. By the end of the afternoon, he’d hit his first bullseye. He’d done perfectly in his firearms training, but it wasn’t until he picked up a sniper rifle that he felt the same sense of belonging, the thrill of the amount of skill and knowledge needed to hit a moving target with so many different variables. Alec knew it was what he wanted to specialise in, and his parents had been thrilled. When Alec was 12 and had just started his official sniper training, he’d met Jace Herondale, a small blonde confused boy who’d just lost his father in a horrific fire while on a mission for the company. Robert and Maryse had taken him in immediately, and both Alec and his younger sister Isabelle were ecstatic to have another sibling. As soon as he understood the company he’d begged to work with Alec, to train to be one of the best and the two had been inseparable ever since. Alec had completed his sniper training a year before Jace, but at the ages of 18 and 16, Alec and Jace went on their first solo mission together. They’d developed together and were a force to be reckoned with in every possible way; hand to hand, with weapons, and with any kind of firearm, but their skills behind a scope were unparalleled. They knew each other better than they knew themselves, and it was astounding to watch them work together in the field.

As Alec finally reached his parent’s office at the end of the hall and raised his hand to knock, he was almost knocked off his feet as Jace collided with him and threw his arms around Alec’s waist. Alec stumbled slightly before pulling back to flick Jace across the nose.

“What the fuck, Jace?” Alec groaned, stepping out of Jace’s reach as he fixed his shirt and glared down at him. Jace seemed to be ignoring his disgruntled expression as he looked at Alec with child-like joy in his eyes.

“I’m so _excited_ Alec, it feels like it’s been forever since we’ve actually been able to do anything,” Jace grinned, clapping Alec’s shoulder as the brunette rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

“Come on then, let’s see what’s actually happening before you get too excited,” Alec groused as he knocked, pushing open the door when he heard his father call out.

As they walked into his parent’s office to stand in front of their desk, Alec could almost feel Jace vibrating with excitement next to him. Alec rolled his eyes and sighed, folding his hands behind his back as his parents moved over to the large screen mounted on the wall.

“Mother, father,” Alec nodded, shifting his feet slightly to stand more at attention, “what do we have?”

“Alec, Jace,” she replied as Robert pulled a file up on screen, “this mission is extremely classified, but I’ll try and be as quick as possible because time is of the essence here. Also, Jace looks like he’s about to implode.” Maryse smiled wryly as she looked at her adopted son, who grinned sheepishly at her.

“I’m sorry Maryse, I’m just so excited to get back out there,” Jace said, finally standing still for the first time.

Maryse threw him a light-hearted glare and quickly stood at attention as the mugshot of a middle-aged man came up on screen.

“This,” Maryse announced as she walked closer to the image, “is Valentine Morgenstern. He’s wanted in 5 countries for charges ranging from theft and drugs to human trafficking and murder. He is exceptionally dangerous, and we have permission to take him down. Tonight.”

“What’s the plan?” Alec asked, reaching out as Robert passed him and Jace manila folders.

“He’ll be at an event in a high-rise apartment building in Brooklyn,” Robert replied, leaning back against his desk and crossing his legs at the ankles where he stood, “Jace, you’ll be positioned northeast of Morgenstern’s location. Alec, you’ll be positioned southeast.”

Jace nodded, flipping through the folder as he skimmed over all the notes on Valentine.

“Right. What sites will we be positioned at?” Jace asked as the picture on the screen changed to show a high-rise building.

“Well you’ll be in an empty construction site. This office building is having its entire 15th floor redone and there’s a perfect vantage point for you from this office window,” Robert replied, pointing at the window Jace would be using in a couple of hours as he walked back behind the desk, taking a seat and steepling his fingers underneath his chin as he leaned forward, “we’ve ensured that the whole building will be empty for you by 7pm.”

Jace grinned as he rocked forward on his heels, reaching out to grip Alec’s shoulder. Alec grinned back at him, raising his hand to clasp Jace’s bicep before he looked over at Maryse, who seemed to be looking at the pair with fond exasperation on her face.

“Alec, your position is slightly more…sensitive,” Maryse started, shifting her gaze to her eldest son, “we need you in the penthouse of an apartment building. It’s currently occupied by a single man, but he’s currently out of the country and won’t be returning for another week. We’ve gotten you full access to his apartment.”

Alec nodded and opened his mouth his reply just as Robert changed the screen again. Alec briefly took in the tall brick building but before he could notice pivotal details, he eyes flicked over to the image of the man who owned the apartment.

The file slipped through his fingers and spilled open onto the floor.

The man in the picture in front of him was _stunning_. Alec’s eyes travelled the entire length of the image, and then again for good measure. The man’s black hair was styled artfully in an almost mohawk on the top of his head, and Alec’s finger’s twitched with the sudden and intense need to scratch his finger nails along the almost shaved sides of the man’s scalp. He had deep brown eyes that Alec knew he could drown in, and Alec felt a bolt of heat race down his spine at the smirk on the man’s face. Alec’s eyes travelled lower, taking in the tight, black and grey button up shirt that showed off the man’s _incredible_ figure and Alec bit back a groan as he imagined nipping at the man’s hipbone and-

“-Alexander! What on Earth has gotten into you?!”

It felt like ice cold water had been tipped on Alec’s head as his brain seemed to finally catch up, his mother’s voice shooting through the room like a bullet. Alec turned to look at her with wide eyes before quickly bending down to pick up the files that had fallen across the floor. As he stood, he felt his face heating up quickly when he saw the huge grin stretched across Jace’s face.

“I-I’m sorry, mom,” Alec stammered, clearing his throat as Jace barked out a laugh before trying to cover it with a cough, “I just got distracted, please continue.”

“As I was saying,” Maryse ground out, patience wearing thin with her sons as time started to close in on them, “his name is Magnus Bane. He’s a very successful interior designer, and the apartment was a gift from one of his best friends Ragnor Fell when he passed away. He’s currently in Italy looking at different fabrics apparently, but as I said earlier he will be gone for another week. However, if anyone who doesn’t work for us happens to see you please just use that basic information to get through. Pretend you’re friends, pretend you’re lovers, I don’t care. Just be believable.”

“You know Maryse, I’m sure that Alec will be believable enough with the lovers story seeing as I think he’s already imagined it 100 times in his-” Jace was suddenly cut off as Alec delivered a swift and subtle jab to his ribcage, the smirk disappearing from Jace’s face instantly.

“It won’t be a problem,” Alec announced loudly, his cheeks still flaming red, “but we should get going, we need to get our gear organised and head out.”

Alec gripped Jace’s elbow with one hand, his manila folder in the other, and steered him out the door, ignoring his parents calls of good luck behind him. They walked silently towards the lift, moving quickly and efficiently to get to the weapons room. As soon as Alec had hit the button for the basement and the doors slid shut, Jace burst out laughing.

“Oh God Jace, shut up,” Alec groaned, leaning back against the lift wall as Jace doubled over laughing harder, “that was so embarrassing, I don’t even know what the fuck just happened!”

“Bro, seriously. I’ve _never_ seen you like that, and you haven’t even met him,” Jace was still laughing with the biggest grin on his face.

“Yeah, I know. That was just- something else though. I’m such an idiot.” Jace barked out a laugh as Alec smiled wryly at him.

“To be fair, he was pretty fucking fit.”

“That’s an understatement.”

There was a comfortable silence between them when the lift reached the basement level, the high-pitched tone sounding as the doors slid open. As Alec went to step out, Jace’s voice sounded from behind him.

“I can’t believe you actually dropped something because of a hot guy. That’s movie shit, right there.”

“Fuck off.”

Jace cackled as he caught up quickly to Alec’s long strides, clapping him on the shoulder as Alec smirked. Alec had been out to very few people ever since he’d known he was gay when he was 15, when Izzy and Jace had accidentally walked in on him kissing one of his friend’s one afternoon. Izzy and Jace still remained some of the only people who knew, along with Raj and Lydia. Alec wasn’t ashamed of who he was, but he just didn’t know how his parents would handle the news. He’d fooled around with men he’d met at clubs and bars, men he knew his parents would never find out about, but he’d never had a boyfriend, so it had never seemed pivotal that his parents knew. His work was more important anyway, and so he always threw himself into that with as much passion and thought as possible. At least, it always seemed like a solid excuse when Izzy asked.

As soon as they got to the weapons room, they didn’t even need to speak before they were moving fluidly around the room, grabbing bags, passing blades, holsters, and bullets to each other, packing them perfectly or securing them to their bodies. It all passed in a blur, a set routine, until suddenly, Alec was slowly opening his rifle case to give it a cautionary clean before the mission.

Alec knew it was bizarre, but he’d always found his sniper rifle beautiful. It wasn’t anything special to look at, but he figured it must be the fact that it felt like an extension to his own body. As he picked up the pieces to clean it, he breathed a sigh of relief, even though he couldn’t explain why he truly felt relieved in the first place. He knew it was always safe here, he used it to practice as often as possible, and it was perfectly clean. He just felt _whole_ when it was near him, and he relished in the feeling as his routine went by too quickly and him and Jace were suddenly almost ready to leave.

“ _Hermanos_! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Alec and Jace turned around with almost identical grins on their faces as Izzy walked towards them, heels clicking lightly on the tiled floor. As soon as she reached them, she threw one arm around each of their waists and dragged them in for a hug.

“Hey Iz,” Alec murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a light kiss to her head.

“What are you doing here? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages,” Jace pouted, grinning as she pulled away and laughed at him.

“I just spoke to mom and she said you’d both be down here. She wouldn’t tell me what the mission is, so I can only assume it’s amazing,” Izzy said as Alec and Jace grabbed everything they needed, “come on, I’ll ride back up with you in the lift. I was actually hoping you’d both come ‘round for dinner this week! Don’t worry, we’ll just get take out.”

“Sounds perfect,” Alec chuckled as Jace snorted, nodding along with Alec’s words as they pressed the button to call the lift, “we’ll be there.”

Izzy looked beyond pleased as they chatted about times and details while they stepped into the lift, and as Jace pressed the button for the ground floor, Alec leant back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, letting a sense of calm wash over him before he-

“Oh Izzy, you will never fucking believe what Alec did earlier when he saw a hot guy, it was hilarious,” Jace suddenly spouted, grinning as Izzy spun around with a gasp and a look of pure joy on her face as Jace launched into the story.

Alec’s head hit the wall with a thud.

 

**********************************************

 

Everything had gone as smoothly as he’d hoped. Jace was already setting up at his position to Alec’s north, and Alec had the key to the penthouse in his pocket as the lift rose to the top floor. He shifted his bag as he knelt and picked up his rifle case as the lift stopped and the doors opened. As he walked as briskly as possible to the front door, he reflected on the fact that he’d been surprised when he’d found out that Mag- _the man’s_ penthouse wasn’t the only one on the top floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, he set down his case, pulled out the key and had just unlocked the key when-

“Oh! Hello. You’re not Magnus.”

Alec froze, the door slightly open as he gently slid his case in between it and the frame to keep it that way as he slowly turned around. His eyes met the warm, green eyes of an elderly lady that had stepped out of the other penthouse, her mouth turned up in a slight smile.

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you,” Alec stammered, cursing himself for not having Jace’s confidence and charming personality, “I’ll just get out of your way, have a good night!”

“Oh no dear, you didn’t bother me! I had just hoped it was Magnus back early from his trip, he’s such a beautiful soul, although you obviously know that if you have a key to his apartment and seem to be bringing quite a lot of luggage,” the lady said fondly, stepping forward and extending her hand, “I’m Ida, Magnus’ neighbour.”

Alec smiled softly, reaching out to grasp her hand with his, “I’m Alec, Magnus’- um,” Alec stopped, multiple thoughts running through his head like _why would you give her your real name where will you go from here Magnus’ what honestly you are an absolute moron_.

“Oh Alec, you don’t need to hide your relationship with Magnus from me,” Ida tittered, “I know all about his bisexuality, so please don’t think you need to hide in that sense! I’m just surprised I haven’t seen you yet, you’re so handsome! I can’t believe he’s kept quiet about you.”

“Well, I can be pretty shy, so he may have been trying to protect me in his own way,” Alec laughed nervously, but it seemed to be enough for Ida as she beamed at him.

“Oh you are so sweet, but I’ll leave you be now! Now once your boyfriend comes home, don’t be a stranger, Alec. It was lovely to meet you,” Ida called as she went back into her apartment.

“Thank you, Ida, you too!” Alec called back, before flinging himself into the apartment and quickly throwing his ear piece in, pulling his case in and locking the door as he called Jace.

_“Are you in?”_

“Yes,” Alec hissed as he paced around the room, “and I’ve already managed to completely fuck up!”

_“Alec, I’m sure you didn’t. What did you do?”_

Alec finally found the window he’d be using, the same as where the fire escape was, and began to set up, opening the window and placing his bi-pod on the sill for stability.

“His fucking neighbour came out and started talking to me and now suddenly she knows my name is Alec and thinks I’m his boyfriend and I’m so fucked,” Alec whined as he quickly assembled his rifle, pulling a chair across from the dining table to sit down as he looked down the sight to ensure everything was perfect. Jace was laughing in his ear as he sat back, frowning slightly.

 _“Alec seriously, you need to calm down. I know you’re probably freaking out because, you know, you want to fuck this guy but-”_ Alec sputtered out some fine of objection _“BUT, you know that Maryse and Robert will deal with it if anything comes from that. Also, it’s not like you’ll ever see her again. Just, relax. I’ve got eyes on the target,_ _exactly where the intel said he would be.”_

“I know you’re right,” Alec felt himself relax, giving himself a minute to look around the apartment to calm down, “I haven’t loaded the rifle yet, I just need a minute.”

_“No stress, it’s not time anyway. Just promise me you won’t go rifling through his stuff.”_

“Oh fuck off,” Alec sniped, grinning as he heard Jace chuckle in his ear, a strange sound coming through the channel as Jace obviously dropped something. Alec stood as he took a moment to centre himself, looking around the main room again. It was very clear that Magnus was an interior designer. The apartment itself was lovely, all internal red brick and what seemed like little hidden nooks and crannies. However, it was the décor, the painting, the furniture, everything else that made the space incredible. Everywhere Alec looked seemed to be different than the space before, elegant pieces mingled with knick knacks from different countries and not for the first time Alec felt a wave of regret that he’d never be able to meet this astounding man.

_“Alright man, you all good?”_

“Yeah, I’ll load it up now, still got eyes on the target?” Alec asked, trailing his fingers over a stunning blue and white vase as he moved back towards the window.

_“Of course I do, honestly Alec. I’m not the distracted by the beautiful man’s apartment.”_

“Magnus, his name is Magnus” Alec automatically replied before cringing as he went to sit down. He heard Jace laugh before they decided to just observe for the next 10 minutes.

Alec sat down, grabbed the ammo for his rifle from his bag, and picked up his weapon. Just as he was preparing to load it, he heard Ida speaking to someone in the hallway. His stomach dropped as he hastily dropped his ammo, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands.

“Fuck, Jace, _fuck._ I think he’s home, Ida is talking to someone in the hall and it’s only her and Magnus that have apartments on this floor and it _has_ to be him, he must be back early,” Alec gasped out, suddenly worried. He’d been in this situation before and he’d _never_ been concerned, always just got his pistol out and shot the- _oh._

_“Alec, if it’s him…you know what you need to do. Also, as if it’s him! Our intel has never been wrong, he’s not back for a week. Alec, what’s wrong? Alec, seriously, what the fuck is happening?”_

Alec was gasping in air, he knew it was part of his job, killing strangers, but never someone so innocent, never someone who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and even though Alec knew that sometimes they were on the wrong side of the law, he couldn’t bring himself to even consider killing Magnus.

“Jace, I can’t kill him. No way. What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

_“Alec. It’s okay, just knock him out! We’ll deal with it, he won’t get murdered, for fucks sake, what the fuck is wrong with you today? Why would you kill him? Honestly, when a hot guy is around you turn into a useless idiot.”_

Alec heard the laughter in his tone, and he finally breathed when he realised that Jace was right. Magnus Bane was completely screwing with Alec’s brain, and for one of the best snipers in the world, he was currently being one of the worst.

As Alec opened his mouth to reply, he heard Ida saying good night, and then the key in the lock. Alec suddenly stood, holding his sniper rifle and having no idea what to do.

“Jace it’s him,” Alec whispered, frozen to the spot, “he’s unlocking the door. I’ll deal with it, just keep an eye on Valentine and take the shot whenever you can. If I’m busy, just tell me it’s happened, and I’ll leave as soon as I can. We’ll meet back at base.”

_“Okay, I still have eyes on him. Deal with your new boyfriend, and try not to have sex. I’m still listening.”_

Suddenly, the door slowly pushed open before all the lights in the main room were turned on via a switch at the entrance. Magnus Bane stood across the room from Alec, holding a suitcase with a look of surprise and bewilderment on his face. Before Alec could think twice about it, he suddenly threw his unloaded rifle out onto the fire escape. He cringed at both the sound of the impact and of Jace in his ear.

_“What the hell was that?! Are you okay?”_

Alec couldn’t respond anymore than a quick whisper to say he was fine before turning to face Magnus again properly.

And _fuck_ , in person he was even more devastating. He was incredibly beautiful, wearing a tight, dark blue button up shirt tucked into black pants, a darker blue belt helping to tie together his outfit. He had light makeup on, his hair done in the same way as the photo, and he was wearing jewellery that made Alec’s mouth go dry. His mind was suddenly assaulted with everything he wanted to do to Magnus; push Magnus’ body against the wall with his, thread his fingers in that dark hair as he slid his tongue into his mouth, suck at Magnus’ Adam’s apple, _fuck, that Adam’s apple,_ to hear the noises he could pull from him, kiss and lick down his body, using his mouth and hands to-

“You know, when Ida told me in the hall that my new boyfriend was, and I quote, ‘so gorgeous that I can see why you hid him from me love, honestly, I might just have to steal him, he’s _so_ lovely’, I was very confused.”

Alec was snatched from his day dreaming while Magnus was talking, but even his voice was attractive, rich and deep like fine wine. Alec’s mind instantly went to Magnus whispering in his ear, telling him what to do or what he wanted to do to him and Alec’s whole body felt hot, his clothing felt too tight, and he couldn’t stop staring at him, imagining him in every possible situation and by the time Alec managed to look back up to Magnus’ face, he’d put his suitcase down and was leaning slightly against the wall, a wide smirk on his face. Alec felt his face flush in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t really know how to-I don’t know, I just-I,” Alec stammered, and of all the times he desperately needed his brain to work properly, now was pivotal.

“Oh you are something else, Alec,” Magnus breathed, pushing off the wall to step forward, “and Ida was right. You _are_ gorgeous. But the fact still remains; what the hell are you doing in my apartment?”

_“Alec, I tried to give you your space but this is honestly so awkward and hilarious I had to chime back in. I can fucking see you, I could fucking see you basically eye fucking him, and I can see your god damn sniper rifle on the fucking fire escape! Alec! Seriously, that shit is so expensive, what the fuck are you doing? I mean, I’ve still been laughing. A lot. But for fucks sake Alec, grab your damn gun before something happens to it, honestly.”_

“Alec. Why are you here? How did you even get in?” Magnus asked again, moving slowly towards him.

“Sleepwalking!” Alec blurted out, “I was- I was sleepwalking.” Alec heard Jace laugh uproariously in his ear.

“Okay,” Magnus replied as he moved over to the window to stand right next to Alec. He smelt like fresh air and sandalwood and he was a bit shorter than Alec and he’d just have to reach out, grip Magnus’ chin gently to tilt it up and slot their lips toget- “What’s this then?”

Alec looked down and realised Magnus was pointing onto the fire escape, a look of pure amusement on his face as Alec swore before leaning out of the window, reaching down to finally grab his rifle back, settling it carefully on the floor. He noticed Magnus flinch away and quickly reached out to reassure him.

“No, Magnus I’m sorry, it’s not loaded I promise, it’s safe,” Alec said, reaching out with one hand as he kept the other open palmed and raised in the air. For the first time since Magnus had returned home, he seemed scared. Alec slowly reached out and laid his hand on Magnus’s bicep in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

Magnus stared down at Alec’s hand, making an odd noise before looking back up at him.

“You know Alexander, I don’t know what’s happening here,” Magnus said shakily, “you’re a stranger that somehow got into my house with what appears to be a sniper rifle. You haven’t once tried to hurt me and in fact, you’ve gone out of your way to make me feel okay. You’re also nervous and shy, but you’re also obviously interested in me if the way you looked at me when I got here is any indication. I’m so confused, I need a drink.”

“You called me Alexander,” Alec blurted out as Magnus went to turn away, “no one calls me that, how did you know? I never said, I never even told you my name.”

Magnus laughed, “Ida mentioned your name earlier, and I just assumed it was short for Alexander. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.

“No, no it’s…it’s fine,” Alec swallowed loudly, “I-I like the way you say it.”

Magnus’ eyes opened wider, and suddenly the air around them was crackling with electricity. Alec couldn’t remember a time when he’d been this attracted to anyone, and his hand clenched into a fist to stop himself from taking Magnus in his arms. The timing was perfect however, as Jace’s voice sounded in his ear. He stepped away from Magnus and gestured at his ear awkwardly, to which Magnus nodded, turning away slightly.

_“Valentine’s been taken care of, I’m going to head back to base bro. We need to leave now.”_

Alec was suddenly in control again, his body moving almost mechanically as he started to take apart his rifle and pack everything away. “Okay, brilliant. I’m sorry, I ah…I got distracted, but I’m just packing up now. Thanks for taking the shot, I bet it was tricky,” Alec replied, swinging his bag up onto his back.

_“Not as tricky as trying to concentrate and hearing you stammer and fumble your way through that encounter. If it means anything, I think he’s charmed by it for some reason.”_

“We are not talking about this here,” Alec groaned as Jace chuckled to himself, “we’ll talk back at base.”

_“Alright man, see you soon.”_

Alec ripped his ear piece out and quickly picked up his rifle case as Magnus stood nearby, “Do you have to leave, then?” Magnus asked quietly, looking down at his rings as he twisted them nervously around his fingers. Alec stepped forward hesitantly, “I-I do. The job’s done so I need to go back to debrief. I wish I could explain why I was here, but-”

Magnus looked up at Alec through his lashes, stepping closer to him to rest a hand on his chest. Alec stared down at him, his heart racing in his chest. “It was lovely to meet you, Alexander,” Magnus murmured as he played with the string of the hoodie Alec was wearing, “let me know if you’re ever in my area. I have a feeling you can somehow find my number without much effort.” Magnus raised his eyebrows, a slight smirk on his face as he dropped his hand from Alec and stepped back. Alec missed his warmth immediately.

“I also really don’t want to disappoint Ida,” Alec replied, chuckling as he opened the door, causing Magnus to huff out a laugh behind him, “do you usually want to see people who broke into your house again?” Alec tried not to let his vulnerability show, but by Magnus’ softening expression he realised he’d done a poor job.

“Not at all, Alexander,” Magnus murmured as he made eye contact with Alec, who felt rooted to the spot, “but I can’t explain it. You’re just…something else.”

Alec smiled at him bashfully before he replied, “So are you, Magnus. I-I’ll call you?”

Magnus grinned, moving over to his desk to rifle around amongst the papers. “I know you have your resources, but I’ve changed my mind and decided to make it easier,” Magnus teased, walking over to Alec with a small piece of card in his hand. “I…I’d really like it if you called me, Alec.” Magnus reached up with one hand, cupping Alec’s cheek to brush a light kiss against the other, his other hand slipping the piece of card into the hoodie’s pocket. When he pulled back, Alec had his eyes closed, a wide smile on his face. Magnus chuckled, pulling away completely and causing Alec’s eyes to snap open.

“Good night, Alexander. I look forward to hearing from you again soon.”

“Good night Magnus,” Alec murmured, giving Magnus one last look before stepping out into the hallway.

Alec closed the door softly behind him, pulling the business card out of his pocket as he walked to the lift and when he was finally heading back to the ground floor, he let out a large bark of a laugh, closing his eyes with a huge grin on his face. He grabbed his phone and called Jace as quickly as possible, pulling the card out of his pocket.

_“Hey, everything alright?”_

Alec smiled softly, “He gave me his number, Jace. He _wants_ me to call him.” Jace whooped through the call and Alec could just tell he was jumping up and down.

_“See man, I told you it’d be ok! After all that, you better fucking call him.”_

Alec laughed as he stepped into the lobby, turning swiftly to the back entrance. “Don’t worry, I’ll call him.”

_“Good. Now hurry up, I’m bored.”_

Alec sighed as he walked outside and as he looked back up at Magnus’ apartment, his business card and number clutched in his hand, his rifle in the other with his bag on his back, he felt a familiar feeling rising in him. It wasn’t until he was back in his car that he realised what it was, and why he hadn’t recognised it immediately. It had been over 10 years since he’s last felt it, when he’d picked up a sniper rifle, but there it was.

Belonging.  
Trust.  
_Hope._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave me any comments, good or bad :)  
> I'm wanting to turn this into a bit of a series, so hopefully I can make that happen!  
> xx


End file.
